Misinformed
by Mystic25
Summary: Alec tells Logan the truth about what Max said (set after SAH) Not a post ep, just something I thought up after the ep


MISINFORMED 

Mystic25

yellowrubberduck31@hotmail.com

Rating: PG

Summary: Alec tells Logan the truth 

Disclaimer: Cameron owns them, India Arie owns the song

A/N: I read the summary for next weeks ep "Love Among the Ruins" and this came to me. Wanted to use the song because

the lyrics go perfect with M/L

***** 

"I want people to know the truth"

"Well maybe our job is to protect those people from knowing it"

~Mulder and  US Attorney General "X Files"

*****

SEATTLE     

JAM PONY

(One week after "She Ain't Heavy")

"Bip bip bip people" Normal shouted at his employees "These packages aren't going to deliver themselves" he

threw one at Alec "Move it or get another job"

"What, better then this?" Alec quipped sarcastically "Good pay" he practically choked on the words "Good scenery"

"'Scuse me?" Max said of his last remark

"What?" Alec said in his defense "It's a compliment Maxie"

"Coming from you, I can't tell" Max returned

"I'm hurt," Alec stated in mock sorrow

"What a shame" Max shot back "I'll stand back for all the soul shattering" her pager beeped

"Three guesses to who it is" Alec stated to Cindy "and the first two don't count"

Max stared at the numbers that she had seen there so many times before, only this time

she ignored it.

"You gonna hit him back boo?" Cindy questioned

"No need to anymore" Max argued "Can't just move on with his life if I keep coming into it"

"Little melodramatic don't you think Max?" Alec questioned "Guy's never gonna move on with his

life. He'd go to hell and collect you even if you were dead"

"Thanks for the philosophy Grasshopper, but it's my life" Max wheeled her bike forward.

"Hittin' Crash tonight suga?" Cindy called out

"Yeah," Max threw out over her shoulder "Might as well"

"Can't just admit she misses the guy," Alec said after Max left

"Messed up" Cindy agreed "But we gotta respect her wishes-"

"Why?" Alec wanted to know "Cause Maxie's in one of her self hating 'I'm responsible

for all the bad in the world' moods? Don't know about you, but I'm tired of hearing her 

spout out that BS. Makes me miss all the 'we're not like that' junk"

"You told her that this virus wasn't the only thing in their way that time" Cindy brought up

"I didn't think she'd ACTUALLY listen" Alec told her "Expected her to blow me off. My own

situations aside, their both a wreak without the other"

Cindy turned to him "So what do you suggest, go against Max's back?"

"Exactly," Alec confirmed

***** 

FOGGLE TOWERS

Logan surveyed the damage. Bullets holes decorated his couch; pieces of glass from the office wall lay strewn about

the hardwood floor in fragments. He kicked at one of these with his boot, sending it sliding to the opposite wall.

The computer was shot, monitors all blown out. All that was left was his IMac laptop.

He pulled back his computer chair, brushing away powdered fragments of glass before taking a seat amidst the torn

upholstery and bullet fragments. He had yet to clean the place up. Sung had gone over it with a fine tooth comb, but

in the end he found nothing to tie White's men to the crime. Logan didn't expect him to, even though he had witnessed his

office get shot to hell by White's MIB's armed with assault rifles, he knew that White's group was a pain in the ass, but they weren't stupid.

He thought back to the last time he had broadcast from this spot, how frantically his hands skidded across the keyboard to

find the source of the hack that had tapped into his network. Now it was gone, all of it. He had his files, but it would take

months to get everything up and running the way it was, maybe longer.

/"Probably need a good cat burglar"/ Max's words echoed back to him. She had throw him something, opened the window

a crack to let him back in. But as much as he wanted too, Logan didn't think he could stand just being Max's partner in crime.

Even in those early days, there was something there to go with the 'parallel process and multitask' stuff, a chemistry. He still

loved her, but it was different now. It hurt when she told him it was over, but what hurt the most is she didn't deny that

she was with someone else, someone like her, Alec to be exact. He wasn't a bad guy in Logan's books, a bit annoying and

egotistical, but someone he could put up with. Now the thought of the young X5 always tied in with Max. She had found

someone she could relate to, who knew what it was really like to be her.

He stretched out his legs, feeling the muscles tighten and then relax at his movements. The transfusion had given him

feeling in them, just like before with Max's blood, only now it was working faster. This was a bittersweet discovery now.

He was getting back something he had wanted ever since his accident, the chance to be whole again. But it brought up old

memories of the first time.

/"It's like a miracle" Max tilted her head to look up at Logan. He was taller, she had forgotten how much

"You're the miracle," Logan told her, saying it with all he had "You did this Max. You gave me back my life"/

All though he had only been able to stand for a short while, the look on Max's face had been the ultimate reward.

In that moment things weren't as bad in the Post-Pulse America. Now one year later he sat here alone in what use

to be his office, wishing for that time back. To have the chance to show Max how much she meant to him, and not

be so insecure about his damn handicap. /I got back my legs, just like I wanted. And look what good it did me./

There was something laying haphazardly on the edge of his desk, ready to fall at a single swipe of the hand. He

picked it up "The Esteemed Collection of Jean Sibelius" Without a word he pulled it from it's case, and loaded

it into his IMAC's CD drive, hitting track 5.

The sweeping waltz of Sibelius' "Valse Triste" wafted through the laptop speakers. He had played this at what he

thought was one of the lowest moments of his life, driving Max to his uncle's cabin with Zack so she could escape to

Canada. They shared their first kiss with this playing in the background. An electric, heart stopping, steam up the windows, moment of passion, something that Max later chalked up to 'over emotion' He had been so frustrated then, at her distance,

and her denial to admit what was there. If only he knew then what he knew now he would've asked her back, and argued

with her until she kicked his ass until she admitted that she felt something in that moment other then being 'real emotional'

/But I can't get it back, everything's so screwed up now/ 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Anyone home?"

That voice. /Why the hell is he here?/ Logan reluctantly got up and opened the door to someone he really didn't

want to see.

"Mind if I come in?" Alec stood outside the door, his walkee talkie strapped above his shoulder.

"Go ahead" Logan backed away and headed back for his office.

Alec stepped inside the penthouse, his feet crunching on glass on his way into Logan's office "Damn, White

smashed up your place bad"

"Already figured that out, thanks" Logan snapped back

"You got backup?" Alec asked, looking around at all the debris

"Yeah I do" was all Logan was willing to give him

"That's good, you can start over with the whole 'Protective Eyes Only' thing again" Alec gestured with his hands

for emphasis "With Max as your trusty little Night Stalker"

"Think I can handle it on my own Alec" Logan informed, "Eyes Only ran for years before I met Max"

"Yeah but it didn't look as nice" Alec joked

"Fraid I don't know" Logan told him

"Oh come on" Alec didn't believe him "Going to sit there and tell me you don't know 'nice' things about Max

after I watched you two suck face when she came back, and her making me join her on her heist so you two

could have an all nighter."

"Doesn't make any difference now" Logan argued

"And why the hell is that?" Alec returned "Cause the last time I checked you still had it bad for the girl"

"I'm not in the business of pouring my thoughts out like a fountain" Logan snapped back "Besides it's not

something you don't know"

"It isn't?" Alec was confused "Excuse me if I left in the dark Logan, but I have know clue as to what the

hell you mean" /What do I know?/ "What? Did Max tell you something?" /What the hell is it I'm suppose to

know?/

"Forget it Alec" Logan told him "You two-"

"Us two what?" Alec broke in "Since when is there an 'us' with me and Max outside of being X5 fugitives?

Make it sound like I'm dating her or something-" he broke off at the look in Logan's eyes "Who the hell told

you that?"

"Just Max" Logan was finally talking

Alec looked surprised "She actually said 'Logan Alec and I have a thing for each other even though he pisses me off

most of the time'?"

"In so many words" Logan kept answering Alec's questions even though he really wanted the X5 to shut up and leave him

to his misery. "Saw you guys outside of her apartment that morning"

/What morning did Max let me stay over-does he mean that one time when she told me about Ben?/ Alec suddenly hit Logan

upside the head

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan reeled back

"Is that brain of yours on?" Alec couldn't believe the turn of this conversation "I stayed over with Max yeah, on the COUCH"

Alec emphasized the last word "Some government nuts busted up my place and I needed somewhere to stay. We got

to talking-"

"I'm supposed to believe this?" Logan didn't sound convinced.

"I didn't put my thing down Logan" Alec told him "I got my ass arrested for something my twin did. Maybe you heard

of him. 493, Ben"

Logan looked up at that name /"Yesterday a body was found in the woods outside of the city, had a barcode on the back of his neck"  "It's Ben" Max read the barcode off the screen, tears forming in her eyes/

"Max broke me out of prison" Alec went on "Told me about her whacked brother on the way. Was pretty upset about it

too, actually cried-"

"She cried?" Logan's anger had just been taken down a notch "She didn't tell me about Ben until the next day" Logan

went on another track "Never really mentioned him again"

"Something like this would resurface those memories" Alec let him know "She thought I was him back at Manticore"

/"Ben?" Max looked into the face of Alec, entering her cell.  X5-494 looked confused "Ben?"  "You just look like

someone I know" Max returned/ he looked Logan full in the face "This is the reason you thought Max and I-"

"She didn't deny it" Logan cut in again

"You know how Max is" Alec stated "Her whole 'it's better this way' speeches. You are one sorry son-of-a-bitch if

you can't see how hard she's fallen for you. She's all bad ass attitude on the outside Logan, but I know that she never

really wanted it to be over between you two. If that were true Sam's little speech to her about running to Terminal 

City to escape her problems woulda had zero effect. Not that Max isn't a hot number with moves to match, but she

wouldn't have me on a silver platter. And I for one am tired of her saying your 'better off' without her." he blew

that theory off "I'm seeing that lie right now" he turned to leave, then stopped about halfway out of the office and turned 

around again

"You think your life's over because you believe the woman you love is seeing someone else? Try detonating the blast that killed her" the front door slammed.

***** 

CRASH  
LATER THAT NIGHT

"Glad you decided to stay on boo" Cindy sipped her beer sitting beside Max

"Woulda missed this place" Max admitted, looking around the graffito-tagged bar "Dirty, dingy

and dank, but it's home" she drank from her mug

"Sam make it outta here okay?" Cindy asked of her boo's clone.

"Think she can handle herself" Max informed, "She's got her family, she'll be fine"

"How bout you?" Cindy looked at her friend "Ever gonna sort things out between you and Logan?"

"Nothing left to sort" Max told her simply "Being his leg girl makes it safer for him, no real attachments"

"You expect him to buy that?" Alec slid into the vacant seat "No real attachments. You do his footwork and

he forgets that he kinda revolves his world around you."

"Something like that" Max told him "Just the way it has to be"

"Uh-huh" Alec stated "No offense Maxie, but your full of shit"

"Don't remember asking you about what I'm full of" Max told him straight out

"Don't remember caring" Alec responded 

"Am I interrupting something?" Logan's voice cut through the air

"Nah," Alec drew an arm across Max's shoulder "I mean nothing that can't continue later tonight"

Max glared at Alec again "Wanna keep that arm?" /Suppose to make him believe this, good job Maxie/

"Can I talk to you?" Logan asked of Max

"We could go-" Cindy started in, more then willing to let the man talk to Max alone

"It's okay" Logan informed "I'd like to do this out there" he nodded to the floor behind him

"The dance floor's not a good idea if we can't touch" Max reminded him

Logan simply held out his hand, showing the glove that covered it "I've got it covered, so how bout it?"

"I don't know if I can-"

"Max, I'm not asking you to fly or anything. Just dance." he repeated the words from that dream they

shared.

Max observed him in front of her, waiting for a response "Fine" she stood up and brushed passed him,

ignoring his outstretched hand.

Logan sighed, realizing that this wasn't going to be easy. They pushed through the tables, stepping out onto

the empty space that was used for dancing, not a real ballroom type floor, but it served it's purpose well.

Max simply stared at Logan, waiting for something. She wasn't in the mood for the fast club song that was

coming though the speakers. /It's an excuse not to do this, even though I really want to, I can't take that risk/

But her plan was taken away from her one the song ended and was replaced by slower, moody guitar music

and a single violin

"I am ready for love,

Why are you hiding from me?

I'd quickly give my freedom

To be held in you captivity"

"Shall we?" Logan held out his hand again

Max took it again this time, keeping her distance like in a traditional waltz. Very proper, bodies not touching,

only hands. She tried not to look in his eyes, not wanting to be locked in their cobalt blue trance so much that

she would let her guard down and forget where they were.

"I am ready for love

All off the joy and the pain

And all the time that it takes

Just to stay in your good grace"

"I know you're not with Alec" Logan spoke up suddenly "He told me today"

Max tilted her head upwards at this remark "Okay so I lied, doesn't change anything"

"Max it changes everything" Logan argued

"Lately I've been thinking maybe you're not ready for me

Maybe you think I need to learn maturity

They say watch what you ask for, cause you might receive

And If you ask me tomorrow I'll say the same thing"

"How?" Max wanted to know "We're still where we are. Me not liking Alec doesn't do anything

to our situation. I can't go back to the way things were"

"So you think what the hell, just dump me and it'll be all good?" he borrowed one of her phrases in a bitter

argument.

"I am ready for love

Would you please lend me your ear?

I promise I won't complain

I just need you to acknowledge I am here"

"Better then watching you die because of me" Max returned his fire. The strobe lights created white patterns on her black leather jacket.

"You're wrong Max" Logan told her "I'm dying right now, because of you. Because you're so damn afraid that you'll

hurt me, that you can't see it, can't see what not being with you is like"

"Logan I WANT to be with you" Max argued "But how can I? I try to forget about this virus, but it rears up every time

I want to touch you but I can't, or I do touch you but you almost die" she kept up the slow dance pace, but her

anger and frustration at this situation was livid

"If you give me half the chance I'll prove this to you

I will be patient kind, faithful and true

To a man who loves music

A man who loves art

Respects the spirit world

And thinks with his heart"

"I'd rather take my chances over not seeing you at all" Logan stared into her brown eyes "God Max you think I can

just forget about you? Just wipe you out of my mind and move on. "I told you I love you and I still mean it, even if you

don't"

"I do love you" Max told him truthfully "I don't want to-"

"What hurt me?" Logan broke in with anger "It's too late for that Max. You've done it already. But you know what? I

don't care. You can't hurt me a thousands times over, but I'll still come back. I'm not the target to be taken out solider"

he addressed her by her Manticore status "Someone whose life you can turn upside down just up and leave when things

go bad. I'm worth more then that don't you think?" 

"I gotta go-" Max started to pull away from him, but Logan yanked her back

"Why do you always run away?" he grabbed her face in his hands before she could do anything about it "I'm not

going anywhere Max. Just because you avoid me doesn't mean I don't exist, so why do you do it?"

"I told you-" she started in, but he interrupted her

"Tell me you don't love me" 

Max was taken aback "What?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me Max, that I mean nothing to you" Logan hated what he was saying,

but he needed to know "And I'll leave you alone. You can go to Terminal City or stay here and knock boots with every man

in Seattle, just say the words" 

She looked at him. He had asked her the hardest question she had ever been asked. She had told him that it was over between

them without blinking. But this, to look this man who meant the world to her in the eye and denounce any love she had for him.

"I can't" she stopped struggling, standing there "I just don't want to hurt you anymore"

He released her face from his hands, not reprimanding her for that remark like before "Then stop trying so hard"

"I am ready for love

Here with the offering up

My voice, my eyes

My soul, my mind

Tell me what is enough-"

"I don't know what you'll do after this" Logan admitted to Max "Just let me have this dance okay?"

Her hand moved from his hesitantly onto his shoulder, gripping the cotton sweater through her fingers.

/I can do this, for one night. Forget things that stand between us for now. Forever is a long time though.

So is never Maxie, don't forget that/ 

She looked at him, this man who she would lie to in a heartbeat if it meant she could save him. Someone she

loved more then her own life, who she wished she could touch so badly her bones ached at night. 

"Just don't let go" her eyes watered ever so slightly. She gripped his hand tighter, wanting to feel him again

"To prove I am ready—for love"

"I won't" Logan had gotten his answer /Tomorrow may come, but in this moment there is only now/

"I promise"

(piano glissando) "I am ready…"

***** 

END

Not a real happy ending, but their not just gonna get all sugary on each other (even if we all want it).

Hope the 'Alec telling Logan off' scene was done well. Some things might not sound like him, but

I think that a lot about these characters and then Cameron surprises us. R/R please


End file.
